Orso Fiction 046
Orso Fiction Chapter 046-Til Death Do Us Part It was cold. It was cold, and it was dark, and it was damp. That was all the girl could think of, when this happened to her. Slowly, as they always did, the voices began. First as whispers, almost inaudible, until they grew louder and louder. It was never the same, what the voices told her, but it never failed to get the same emotions out of her. She knew that she would never be able to explain it, how the voices made her feel…but it was miserable. The coldness, the darkness, the dampness…all of it paled in comparison to how harshly the words coming from all around her stung her. She felt herself sinking deeper…deeper. She was drowning. And she didn’t know if that was so bad at all. --- “Who are you?”, the young girl who would become Adelina asked the shadowy figure in the corner of her room. The all-black silhouette of a person grinned, revealing painfully white, oddly sharp, teeth. “I can be your friend.”, it said, in a voice that was human enough to satisfy the lonely girl. “What’s your name?”, the girl who would become Adelina asked. “Do I need a name to be your friend?”, the figure asked, its voice becoming more feminine and believable the more the girl believed in her. “No…I don’t think so. I don’t know. I’ve never had one before.”, the girl answered. The figure’s grin smile grew larger. “I know. That’s why I’m here.” “Are you…my guardian angel?” “I can be whoever you want me to be, as long as you trust me…” “Will you be my friend? Please? I don’t like to be alone.” “Do you trust me?” “Yes.” The all-black figure’s painfully white grin grew even wider. It stood, and many red lines, scars, all over its body, became visible. It slouched toward the girl, touching her once on the forehead with a long, black finger. It shimmered away from sight, but the girl still felt it. It was inside her. It was a part of her. It was her friend. It would never let her be alone again. --- Yesterday upon the stair, I met a man who wasn’t there. He wasn’t there again today. I wish that man would go away. --- “Is this a good idea?”, she asked the voice inside her head. It smiled back at her in that horrifying way. “Of course…this is what it takes to be let outside…”, it reassured her. “Just let me do it.” “Alright…”, the girl whispered. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She would let her friend play now. --- No one would have suspected that a child was the murderer, the killer of both her parents. When police questioned her, she told them she had been asleep when it happened. Because she had been. She was adopted by her aunt and uncle, who loved her dearly…but couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable when she was in the room. As silly as it sounded, it seemed like she was always listening to something they couldn’t hear. --- It had been only a week since the death of her parents. The girl who would become Adelina was reading in the small backyard of the apartment complex her aunt and uncle lived in, a perfect day. Clouds spotted the sky to give it color, but the sun shown though, bright and warm. A girl with golden hair walked up to her. “What are you reading?”, the girl asked. The girl who would be Adelina showed her the cover. It was a fantasy book, about a warrior princess. The blonde girl held no real interest in it, but they chatted for a while out of politeness. The blonde girl knew that she was supposed to be polite to neighbors, and her parents had asked her to try to make friends with the new girl. But, alas, dinnertime came, and the two had to part ways. They realized, as they sat at their respective tables, that they hadn’t gotten the others’ name. Later that night, the girl who would be Adelina heard a rumbling inside her. “You can’t trust that girl…”, it whispered to her. “She’s wrong…she’s bad…she’s mean…” “What are you saying?”, the girl asked the voice. “She seems very nice.” “She will betray you…she is no friend…not like I am…Do not trust her…” “How do you know that?”, the girl asked. “She did nothing that would suggest that she is anything but perfectly normal.” “Child, don’t you…trust me?”, the voice asked. “That girl is nothing but trouble…you would be best to avoid her…” “I…do you think so?”, the girl asked. The black figure in her mind nodded to her. “Just stay with me…I am all the company you need…”, the voice whispered softly. And the girl listened. The blackness smiled to itself. No one would have the girl but it…and if she didn’t have the girl, then no one would. --- It wasn’t for a few weeks that the figure began to grow restless. The girl had stayed away from the blonde girl, and any other children nearby, but this only worried her aunt and uncle more. The figure knew it would have to act soon. It acted while the girl slept. Unwaking, her eyes opened, and the figure directed her body, as a puppeteer pulls a marionette, to the cupboard. Slowly, as though sleepwalking, she reached for what the figure desired her to. She struck the match, and dropped it on the wooden floor. --- It wasn’t long before the fire spread. The girl’s aunt and uncle could not escape the blaze, nor could the blonde girl’s parents. Her father had made sure she would be able to escape, too late to save her from a piece of debris that clung to her face, burning, burning her beautiful face, but he fell unconscious from the smoke, and perished in the flames. The two girls met in the backyard of the apartment complex again, and when the girl who would become Adelina saw the eye of the blonde girl, the only feature that wasn’t covered with bandages, she realized what she had done. She had become a monster. But…something about this girl scared the voice inside her…She decided she had to run, or else she would be locked up again…where only the voice could speak to her…She decided she would run with this girl. For as long as it took to find a place she could escape the dark figure that haunted her childhood, she would run with her. They made up new names for themselves, so that they could start a new life, turned, and left the rubble behind, never to return. The girl who was now Adelina felt that as long as she had her new friend, she would be safe from the little shadowy man inside her mind. --- Adelina, or, what possessed her, breathed a long, deathly sigh. Smoke rose from her mouth and dispersed into the air. Bright red scars were appearing all over her body, and her eyes rolled back in her head. “Silly little girl.”, the creature’s voice cackled. “This is what happens when you TRUST PEOPLE! They’ll always, always leave you. Not like me…I’ll always be your friend.” Jessica Biemiller, the Primo Cloud Agent of the Orso Family raised an eyebrow. This was nothing she had seen before. “Are you still Adelina?”, she asked. The creature giggled horrifically. “No, no, no.”. it told her. “I’m Adelina’s friiiend. I don’t haaave a name.” “Some kind of superpowerful multiple personality?”, Jess thought. “Is that even a real thing? Her power level is way past how she was just a few minutes ago. She’s five times stronger than before…” “Do you want to play with me?”, the creature asked. Jess ignited her ring with Cloud Flames. “The odds are not in my favor here.”, Jess thought. “I don’t know what this girl’s story is, but she’s not someone I can fight. If I stay here…she’ll kill me.” “Do you want to play?”, the creature asked, as Adelina’s body shuddered, and grew, doubling in size. Her skin grew even more pale, and her nails lengthened, sharpening. Jess took a deep breath. “Nah.”, she said, with a smirk. “I quit.” --- Taylor sighed. It was the smart decision…but it was still obnoxious how easily she said it. She turned to Vincenzo, who moved the purple Arcoferro to Sonia’s side of the table. He then pushed the blue and purple Arcoferro from Sonia’s side, and the red, yellow, and indigo Arcoferro from Taylor’s side into the middle, with the orange and green Arcoferro. “As per the rules…”, Vincenzo began. “Battle royal.”, Sonia sneered. “Winner takes all the Arcoferro. First team to have all their members down loses.” “Suits me.”, Taylor said, not betraying any emotion. She looked at the Arcoferro and closed her eyes. “It’s almost over…”, she thought. --- “You won’t play?”, the creature asked, puzzled. Slowly, its face contorted in rage. “You must play!” “How about this, ya freak?”, Jess asked casually, pushing her lit ring into her box. “We play tag. You’re it.” A burst of purple flames shot from the box in her hand, forming a white horse, his mane and hooves covered in purple fire. Jess expertly mounted the animal, and it began to gallop away from the creature. Jess allowed herself a cocky smile. There was no way that- Pain. Jess fell off the horse, her side bleeding heavily. She hit the ground rolling, trying to steady herself. How did it do that?! How did the creature catch her?! She looked up to see the creature looking directly at…or through…her with its dead white eyes. It raised its right hand, preparing to deliver the death blow. Jess tried to consider her options, but before anything came to mind, the creature’s razor-sharp nails were already shooting toward her throat. Clash! The stabbing pain never came. Jess looked up to see a massive shield blocking the creature. She looked to her right, to see her savior. Mike Fornaro looked down at her, grinning like an idiot. “You’ve gotten rusty.”, he commented. “You used to be able to dodge something like that.” “Not now, Mike…”, she groaned. “Or I’ll tell Allison you’ve been causing me trouble.” Instantly, Mike’s cocky smile vanished, replaced by an expression of fear. “Please don’t do that.”, he squeaked. The creature roared behind the shield, and took a step back. “NEW playmate!”, it shrieked in delight. “But this isn’t fair…the teams are UNEVEN!” “What’s the deal here?”, Mike asked. “Superpowerful alternate personality, as far as I can tell. I think this one came out when you guys beat her teammates. If I had to guess, she made this imaginary friend when she was little and lonely, and it got stronger and stronger as time went on.”, Jess answered. “I’m not imaginary!”, the creature screamed. “I’m her friend!” “Oh, good.”, Mike said casually. “This kind of thing is my specialty.” “You…specialize…in imaginary friends gone wrong?”, Jess asked. “Heh heh…I guess it’s time for the secret to come out…”, Mike said softly. “But I’m not real. I’m a contagious figment of Zach’s imagination.” “Excuse me?” “Yup. He made me up as a kid, and just like a disease, everyone he encountered was able to see me, too.” “You…you don’t…actually believe that, right?”, Jess asked. “I’m pretty sure he said that you were ‘imagining a disease’ when you called in sick for that whole month.” “…That’s ridiculous.”, Mike said. “You’re wrong.” --- Taylor allowed herself to make a fist under the table in victory. They had much better odds of winning if the entire team was fighting as one, than if they were split up. This meant that they were now divided into three groups. One was Jess and Mike, currently fighting Adelina. The second was Sabra, moving toward them at that moment. The third was Paige, Nicole, and Allison, the first of them healing the other two. They would follow as soon as Paige deemed her patients fit to reenter combat. Sonia smiled, watching over the school’s grounds. The little girl couldn’t possibly anticipate how powerful Adelina really was… The fight was hers. --- The creature paused for a moment, and held its hand up, looking at the purple ring on its finger. It grinned. “Is this how I play with this?”, she asked, as it burst into an intense purple flame. She pulled the purple box from her pocket, and punched the small cube, almost breaking it. It opened, and a pure black horse, mane and hooves on purple flames. “Oh, look! Now we can play with our ponies!” “Alright…”, Jess said, standing up. “I’m about done with this girl’s shit. Amethyst!” The white horse reared up and neighed loudly, knowing what order would come next. “Cambio Forma!” --- Taylor Houston sighed. Hope wasn’t lost…not while they had Amethyst’s Cambio Forma. Sonia looked over to her and sneered. “You seem a little too relaxed, for someone who’s about to have her squad obliterated for her fool pride.”, she told her. Taylor smiled at her. “You have no idea what my squad is capable of. We’re the best strike force the Orso Family has, after all.”, Taylor replied. --- The horse changed quickly, shrinking until it fit in Jess’ hands; its body rapidly morphing. Its tail broke off, forming a second, straight piece. Jess now held a white viola in her left hand, and a bow in her right hand. The head of the viola and the strings of the bow were alight with Cloud Flames. “Voce Media.”, Jess said. “That’s what Amethyst’s Cambio Forma is called.” “You know I hate when you use that thing.”, Mike sighed. “How do I know you’re not inside my head right now?” Jess shot a winning smile back at him. “You don’t!”, she laughed. “Now, Mike, if you don’t mind…” “Fine.”, he said. “Do it.” One of the strings detached itself from the base of the viola, and extended, shooting at Mike, connecting to the back of his head. The string immediately burst into red flames. Jess put the viola between her head and shoulder and began to play that note, a natural C. Suddenly, the flames on Mike’s shield doubled in size. “Go for it.”, she told him. Immediately, Mike used the shield’s burners to jet at the figure, ramming into her stomach with much greater force than he had used before. The figure fell backward, moaning in discomfort. --- “Jess’ weapon?”, Zach asked. “Fine. I’ll tell you. But you’re the last one. No more talking about Cambio Formas today. She’s got a horse that becomes a viola.” “Wow. Hit the nail on the head, there.”, Laura Wise told him. “She’s going to love it. But…a viola? Doesn’t sound very…dangerous.” “Ah, that’s because you’re not as-“ “Absurd?” “Creative. As me.”, Zach finished, squinting at the girl. “See, the viola isn’t meant to be powerful on its own. Honestly, when you stack it up to the others, it has the lowest offensive capability.” “This is where you tell me why it’s still awesome, and how it ties into Jess’ personality.”, Laura guessed. “See, the viola has some huge abilities…for supporting her allies. See, Jess isn’t really the typical Cloud-type. She’s much more sociable and open than most of them. She’s… a helper. So, her weapon reflects that. Her playing allows her to enhance the power of her allies…but in turn…” “Yes?” “Well, the more allies she’s providing power to…the stronger Jess herself gets. She enhances her allies’ power, and then takes some of their energy for herself. Like…a really cute vampire nurse…. or something.” “You hadn’t practiced that simile, had you?”, Laura asked. Zach shook his head sadly. --- Jess played Mike’s string once more, and Mike’s flames grew once again as he shot into the air, and then back down at high speeds, crushing the figure beneath the massive force. At the sound of the crash, Jess’ mind catapulted to earlier that day… --- Edmondo Ferraro sighed as both Adrien Wagner and Jess Biemiller, holding their Cambio Formas, crashed to the ground around him. “You two are still too weak.”, he told them bluntly. Both rose to their feet. “You won’t be able to help your boss for very long, if that’s all the strength you can muster.” “What do you mean, ‘for very long’?”, Jess asked, a little offended. Edmondo sighed, turning away from them. “This world is much bigger than you could ever imagine.”, he said. “There are people far, far stronger than you…or even me. Your boss will inevitably encounter these people in his future. It is his destiny. He will need powerful allies.” “And we’re not good enough?”, Adrien asked, angrily. Edmondo sighed. “Not even close.”, Edmondo told her. “I myself am worlds beyond your power level.” “Yeah, you’re strong…but worlds beyond us?”, Jess asked. Edmondo nodded. “If you’d like…I could demonstrate.”, Edmondo offered. Both girls nodded. “Then prepare yourself.” Edmondo remained perfectly still, but, as though directly out of a horror movie, the image of a face shadowed by a giant black hood flashed through their minds. Immediately, their Cambio Formas returned to their boxes, the Dying Will Flames that had been powering them extinguished. Both girls fell backward, out of breath. “What did you just DO?”, Adrien shouted, once she had the breath to. Edmondo sighed again. “I proved the massive gap in strength between you and the enemies you will have to face in the future.”, he answered. “Do you understand now, that as you are right now, entering THAT place will be like an ant wandering into the fires of Hell?” “So…how do we get stronger?”, Jess asked. Edmondo sighed. “That’s for you to decide.”, he told them. “I advance myself by creating pieces of weaponry to greatly improve the battle ability of others…and I become stronger as I focus on how I would defeat that person. The stronger the weapon, the stronger I become. I allow myself to be obsessed with the battle…and I become mightier for it.” Both girls stood up, and began to leave slowly. “The third Cloud…”, Edmondo said, before they opened their doors. “Is he strong?” “Who, Trevor?”, Jess asked. “Oh yeah. He IS the right hand man of the boss.” “Interesting.”, Edmondo said to himself. “I will enjoy crafting his Arcoferro weapon. You, the Agent. Don’t you dare lose your fight today.” --- “Well, I already messed that one up.”, Jess thought to herself. “Time to redeem myself, I guess.” She played Mike’s string a third time, and Mike jumped into the air, pointing Furia Guardia at the creature. “Here I go!”, he shouted, and he rocketed at it with triple his usual speed. As he made impact, the force of the shield caused an explosion of Storm Flames bursting in every direction. --- “703!”, both Jess and Zach shouted, as part of a long inside joke that could never really be adequately explained. Ms. Bruce groaned. “You guys are ridiculous.”, she said. “Do you two ALWAYS cause your teachers this much grief?” The two looked at each other and smiled. “Pretty much, yeah.”, Zach said. “We’re basically awesome at it.”, Jess said. “The two of us, and JP Hudson, make up the ultimate teacher grief-giving team. But…yeah, he’s fat. So focus on the two of us.” “Hey!”, JP shouted from the other side of the room. Laura Wise rolled her eyes. “Christ…”, she thought. “Why don’t those two just get married and get it over with?” Later that day, the two of them were sitting together, trying to keep working quietly. Slowly, Jess turned to Zach, and mouthed the words ‘My mother is a fish’. Zach tried to stay quiet, but eventually erupted into laughter. Ms. Bruce rolled her eyes. --- “And with this…”, Zach said, handing Jess her ring. “The Primo Generation is complete.” “You picked me LAST, Stime?”, Jess asked. “Relax, relax. You were the best choice, by far.”, Zach said, laughing it off. “…I’m glad you’re on board.” “Of course I am.”, Jess said. “I’m always going to have your back….Til death do us part.” “Funny.”, Zach said, sticking his tongue out at her. She replied in turn. A perfect picture of maturity. “I’m surprised, though…”, Jess teased. “You seem to be taking it well that the Cloud’s color is purple, like Mace Windu’s lightsaber. I thought you would be throwing a fit that you couldn’t have purple.” “Oh, now you’re just underestimating me…”, Zach laughed. “Hey, Jess…let’s conquer this world.” “I thought we were already doing that.”, Jess laughed. “Yeah…but I didn’t really know what I was going to do with it when I had it.”, Zach said, growing serious. “But I think I know now.” “Then let me in on your vast wisdom.”, Jess teased. “We’ll make this world peaceful.”, Zach said. “We’ll rule it as enlightened monarchs…And keep this world safe.” “WE’LL rule it?”, Jess teased. “You and I? We’re CLEARLY qualified to fix all this world’s problems.” “Haha, why not?”, Zach laughed. “Don’t lose faith in me now! We’ll get there…and I’ll need your support, if I want to go anywhere fast.” “Haha, fine.”, Jess said. “Like I said earlier, til death do us part, I’ll stick with you.” “I like the sound of that.”, Zach said, grinning. A few yards behind them, Laura shook her head and silently laughed. Best case scenario, she was going to be a maid of honor… --- “I’m going to need to be a lot stronger…”, Jess thought to herself. “But I WILL be able to go to THAT place with you, Stime. I promise you that.” From underneath the ground, the creature inhabiting Adelina’s body burst out. Its appearance had changed in no small amount, growing darker and darker, but growing ominous spikes all over its body. It had no eyes, but a mouth with a bright white smile. “You two are CHEATING!”, it shrieked in a deathly tone. Its extended claws shot at Jess’ throat. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Next ->